Make Me Forget
by xxDustNight88
Summary: After years of secretly being with one another, the Final Battle is finally upon them. Afraid of what would happen if Voldemort wins, Draco and Hermione make the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Just a fun one-shot to get my creative mind flowing! Thanks to Lizzie from Dramione FanFiction Forum on Facebook for the prompt suggestion! I couldn't get it out of my head! I hope you enjoy this!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The title, The cover photo was found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

#SuggestionSunday Prompt: _Must contain Dramione as the_ _#OTP_ _with either Blaise or Theo cameo and the spell Obliviate_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Make Me Forget_

The wall exploded above him, sending bits and pieces of rock and rubble cascading all around, forcing him to be thrown forward. Landing on his stomach, Draco ignored the way his knees stung from the impact. Taking only a brief minute before shoving himself to his feet, Draco had only one thought in his mind as the battle raged on around him. " _Get to Hermione. Get to Hermione before the Dark Lord can."_ Resuming his unrelenting running, Draco's shoes slapped angrily against the cold, concrete floor, the sound echoing off the walls even louder than the beating of his heart.

Chocking the handle of his wand between sweat slick fingers, Draco breathed a sigh of relief as the Room of Requirement finally came into view. He didn't know if she'd gone back in there, but he had to try. Putting an extra burst of speed into his running, he reached the stretch of hallway quickly. Immediately, he closed his eyes, fighting to control his heavy breathing as he tried to tell the Room exactly what he needed the most…

When his icy, blue eyes opened and the wall was resolutely unchanged; Draco growled, the sound animalistic, and shot a ' _Reducto'_ at the blasted thing. The spell merely bounced off causing Draco to duck quickly before having his blonde hair singed off the top of his head. Getting ready to try to gain access to the Room again, Draco ground his teeth together, fully aware that the battle sounds were coming closer, and the castle was starting to groan as if in protest of the damage being done to its exterior. Just as his eyes were closing, he heard a scuffling sound, and someone gasp.

Pointing his wand towards the commotion, Draco was surprised to discover Blaise was hurrying down the hallway towards him, and dragging someone behind him as well. Flicking his head so that his hair moved out of his eyes, Draco narrowed his eyes and stalked towards his longtime friend. The insufferable git was supposed to be far from here by now. They'd already dealt with Potter and lost the diadem, what could possibly be wrong now?

" _Blaise_ ," he seethed. "What the bloody hell are you doing back here? You're supposed to be off helping keep our idiot classmates alive." He gestured angrily towards the stairs with the hand not gripping his borrowed wand, hoping his dark-skinned friend hasn't completely lost sight of their goal. Blaise waited until he was right in front of Draco before he spoke up, giving the fair-haired wizard a chance to take in the blood stains that now mixed in with the singed bits of his robes.

"I couldn't very well let you run off on your own, now could I?" Smiling, his pristine teeth lighting up his dark face, Blaise tilted his head to the side before continuing. "Especially, since I found what you were looking for trying to scurry off to who knows where."

Face crumpling in confusion, Draco took in the person Blaise had been pulling along, only then recognizing that frizzy mop of hair and almond shaped, brown eyes. Wand arm dropping, all the air rushed out of Draco's chest in a gust, causing Hermione Granger's fringe to flutter about her forehead. Tentatively, Draco's eyes flickered to Blaise temporarily before returning to her frightened face. He opened his mouth to deny the implied accusation, but his friend snorted and shoved Hermione forward into Draco's awaiting arms.

"I'm not daft, Draco. You don't have to pretend with me. I've known about the two of you for years." Stepping back and taking a defensive stance, Blaise gestured between the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess. "Get on with it—we don't have much time before we're all expected to be elsewhere for the final showdown."

Nodding once, Draco turned to Hermione, gripping her roughly by the shoulders. "Hermione we don't have much time. We have to wipe your memory, of me—of us. Do you understand?"

Shakily, Hermione reached up to trail her fingers down the pointed cheekbones of her lover. She smiled sadly, as if she knew no matter what she was about to say, it wouldn't make a difference in what had to be done. "No…Draco, we can't. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget what we have. I love you."

Draco closed his eyes, pain reverberating in his chest from the words she spoke. _I love you_. She'd never said that to him before. He wanted so desperately to say the words back to her, but he couldn't. Not now. Not when he was about to rip everything they'd ever shared from her memories. Shaking his head, lips pursed, he sighed heavily through his nose. "You know what we have to do. We've discussed this before. If Voldemort wins…neither of us can remember the other. It's too dangerous."

Shoving him away, Hermione yelled, her eyes narrowed. "Harry's going to beat him! What do we do then? Just go about our daily lives aching for someone we can't even remember? That's not the type of life I want to live. I can't do that! I'll take my chances." She was crying now, hot, angry tears streaming down her dirtied cheeks. His heart breaking even further, Draco shuffled forward, pulling her hastily into his arms once more.

"I don't want to do it either, but I promise you, Hermione, as soon as this is all over, and we're safe once more; we'll find each other again. I promise." Dropping his forehead to rest against hers, he allowed her hands to tangle in his _Fiend-Fire_ singed robes and breathed in her scent, trying to relax himself enough for what was to come. Leaning back slightly, Draco placed a tender kiss upon her forehead before meeting the dark eyes of Blaise over her head, who nodded once, answering the unspoken question in his eyes. With that settled, he pulled away completely so he could look into Hermione's face. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I don't really have a choice, right?" Smirking at the stubbornness that bubbled to the surface of her statement, Draco sighed.

"We do not." He was just about to move away, when the tenacious Gryffindor threw herself into his arms, nearly causing him to topple over. Blaise was unable to hold in the snort as Draco attempted to right himself and his lover. She hugged him fiercely, her warmth radiating outward and sinking into his chilled body. "What was that for?"

Releasing her embrace, Hermione stepped back and smoothed out her rumpled clothing and wiped the remaining tears from her face. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms one last time." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as Draco observed her, the words she'd spoken blanketing him and making his heart ache like _Sectumsempra_ all over again. Inhaling deeply, he swallowed roughly before extending a hand towards her.

"Come here." The request was barely a whisper, the words grating against the back of his throat. She tumbled forward into his awaiting arms, her head tilting up just as his lips tipped down to capture hers in an unrelenting kiss. It was full of passion and tears, from both involved, and it left Draco breathless in a way he would remember forever. When they finally broke apart, both panting, Draco mumbled directions for her to remember before gently pushing her away, ready to move forward with their plan.

Hermione, choking back tears, took a shuddering breath before nodding her head solemnly. Slowly, she turned so that her back was facing the two Slytherin's, ready to run into battle once the spell was cast. Gripping his wand, Draco pointed his wand at the back of her frizzy haired head. His hand wobbled slightly as all the times they were together these past seven years flashed before his eyes. Struggling to keep his emotions at bay, Draco steadied his arm as best as possible and uttered the dreaded spell that would make her forget all the reasons she loved him. As the spell took hold of her mind, Hermione took off running, back to Potter and Weasley and the battle that was raging around them. She never once looked back. She'd forgotten him. She'd forgotten _them_.

Stepping out of the shadows where he'd been waiting, Blaise placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "It's for the best, mate." Wetting his chapped lips, Draco nodded in agreement before turning to face his friend. Canting his head in question, Blaise asked Draco. "What were you whispering to her after you snogged?"

"I told her, that in a years' time, if Voldemort was gone and everything was safe, she should come back here and meet me by the Black Lake." Draco averted his eyes then so Blaise wouldn't see the tears there.

"How is she going to remember to do that?"

"It was the one thing I didn't take from her. She won't know who she's meeting or why, but she'll know to come." Lifting his head, Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I promised her I'd find her, and I will."

"That's deep."

"Shove it." Chuckling darkly, Draco aimed his attentions on his friend, nearly causing Blaise to flinch under the intensity of the stare. "Now, I need you to take my memories of Hermione, Blaise. I need you to take everything she and I have ever had together—except that last part. I need to remember that."

"I can do that, mate. No problem."

As Blaise nodded and stepped forward, his wand raised and pointed at Draco's forehead, the blonde-haired wizard hoped that Potter won this blasted war so that Hermione wouldn't have to unknowingly yearn for someone she couldn't even remember. Closing his eyes to fight off the terror of losing his memories of the woman he loved, Draco exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. A chill ran down his spine as the sounds of the battle inside and outside the castle seemed to intensify. With one last burst of courage, Draco commanded Blaise to do the spell. Clenching his hands into fists, he whispered, "Make me forget."

" _Obliviate."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** We all know I can't leave things with a sad ending, so here is part two of this story! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review when you're finished reading!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The cover photo was found on Google. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Follow-up to the #SuggestionSunday Prompt: _Must contain Dramione as the_ _#OTP_ _with either Blaise or Theo cameo and the spell Obliviate_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Make Me Forget_

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Hermione relished the fresh spring air, free of stale magic, burning rubble, and death. Keeping her eyes closed just a moment longer, she tried to refrain from imagining the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry strewn with the bleeding bodies of her classmates, friends, and enemies. Even now, a year later, it was difficult to free her mind completely of the horror and devastation that shook Hogwarts to its very foundation. Exhaling, brown eyes snapped open, forcing her PTSD aside, for the time being, and allowing her mind to focus on the entire reason she'd returned here today. Shaking her overzealous curls out of her face, Hermione squared her shoulders and began her trek across the immense grounds towards the Black Lake.

" _If Voldemort loses, and the world is safe again, meet me in one years' time at the Black Lake. I'll be waiting for you. I promise."_

Having no idea who planted the idea in her mind, Hermione had been more than a bit reluctant to show up here today. In fact, both Ron and Harry demanded she stayed behind at the Three Broomsticks while they investigated the grounds. Immediately shutting that idea down, she'd convinced her two best friends that she'd be perfectly safe on her own. As Hogwarts wasn't set to reopen until the following September, there were workers and volunteers nearly swarming over the grounds, attempting to rebuild the castle to its former glory. Tucking an errant curl behind an ear, Hermione smiled, noticing that there was even a tickle of smoke swirling up into the bright, blue sky from Hagrid's humble hut. No, she was quite certain there was no reason to be worried.

As she neared the edge of the lake, Hermione began turning her head to and fro, trying to see if there was someone there, waiting for her, but she saw no one. Slowing her pace, she tried to control her frantically beating heart by focusing on the soft 'shhh shhh shhh' sound her shoes made as she shuffled through the overgrown grass. The past year had been far from easy, and she found herself relying on different tricks to calm her mind and body on a daily basis. She was getting better, according to her therapist, and that was a relief to say the least. Still, no matter how many therapy sessions she attended or medications they made her take; those instructions never left her mind.

Disappointment made her stomach churn as she finally reached the area of the Black Lake closest to the base of Hogwarts. Turning in a slow circle, Hermione worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she glanced about, looking for any sign of the person who promised they'd be waiting for her. The grounds remained quiet; however, despite the familiar sounds of rebuilding that echoed from inside the castle itself. Narrowing her eyes, she scanned the edge of the forest, the path to the greenhouses and Quidditch pitch, and the entirety of the shoreline. There was not a soul to be found. Huffing with irritation, Hermione nearly decided just to turn around and head back into Hogsmeade where Harry and Ron were undoubtedly presuming to do exactly that.

Deciding against her better judgement, Hermione wandered over to a large boulder and plopped her denim covered behind down to wait around a while. Admittedly, she had absolutely no idea when her mysterious messenger planned on meeting her here today. They could have already come and gone, thinking she had no plans of attending herself. Leaning back and placing her hands behind her on the boulder, Hermione shook out her long tendrils of hair, and closed her eyes so the sun could warm her face and neck. Unfortunately, as soon as her eyes were closed, the sounds and smells of the war bubbled to the surface, intensified by her current location.

Terror filled her body as a scuffling noise sounded from behind the boulder where she sat. In a second flat, Hermione had jumped up and spun around to face whoever had snuck up on her so silently. In the process, she'd snatched her wand out of the light jacket she wore and pointed it in the direction the sound came from. As her chest heaved, breath surging in and out of her lungs, Hermione's brown eyes widened to the point that they prickled from the cool breeze. There, just behind the boulder stood the person she least expected to find this day. His blonde hair fluttered gently as the wind blew, those piercing blue eyes nearly as wide as her own. Although this probably had more to do with the fact that there was a wand pointed towards his chest rather than her presence. Frozen, Hermione could comprehend what exactly was going on. Luckily, the wizard before her spoke first, effectively breaking the tension that was steadily building.

"Oh, it's you."

Hermione watched as Draco Malfoy slowly lowered his arms from where he'd held them at shoulder height. Easily, he turned out his palms, so she could see he was unarmed. Still, she said nothing, and she did not lower her wand. Draco may have switched sides at the end, but he was still a Malfoy. Shivering slightly, Hermione wet her suddenly dry lips and tried to get a grasp on her mental situation. She shouldn't have come here today. She should have listened to Harry and Ron, and her therapist. This was wrong, all wrong. Draco had planted some deranged request in her head and tricked her into coming here today. He probably planned on kidnapping her or something crazy. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to articulate what she wanted to say.

"Look," Draco began before stopping to scrub his face roughly with his right hand. "If it makes you feel any better; I have no recollection of why I was supposed to be here today. I just know for the past year; I couldn't help but think, _'Make sure to be at the Black Lake one year from the battle. She'll be waiting. You promised her.'_ " Sighing heavily, he shook his head. "I know you probably don't believe me, but it's true. I thought I was going crazy, but here you are…please tell me I'm not crazy. Please tell me you know why I had to come here."

When he made to step closer, she choked the handle of her wand tighter, flinching ever so slightly. Even as she did it, she knew it was just the trauma from the past making her feel vulnerable. Draco was clearly unarmed and from the sad, desperate look in his eyes, he was obviously just as confused as she was as to why he'd been compelled to come here. Finally, she lowered her wand, the tension leaving her body at the same time. She saw the way he relaxed, hope flooding his blue eyes. It felt good knowing that she was somehow not alone in this endeavor. For the past year, she'd been haunted by the ever persistent nagging from her mind that brought her to this very spot on this very day. Now, knowing someone else had suffered the same affliction, she felt lighter than she'd felt since before Voldemort returned.

"I—," Throat dry, she coughed, clearing it so she could speak. "I don't know. I don't know why either. All I know is that I was supposed to be here too." With the truth spoken aloud, both stood staring at one another, unsure of what to do or say next. As luck would have it, they were both saved the horrible fate of forever not knowing by the appearance of a third individual.

"Luckily, for the two of you, _I_ know exactly what the bloody hell we're all doing here today."

Draco and Hermione whirled about, the former's wand finally making an appearance as Blaise Zabini stepped out from behind a weeping willow tree. Rolling his eyes, the dark-skinned wizard causally strolled up to the pair, sliding his own wand from the inside of his jacket. Cocking an eyebrow at his longtime friend, he waited impatiently for Draco to lower his wand. With his eyes narrowed, Draco lowered his wand, but did not return it to his pocket. Instead, he stepped closer to Blaise, unconsciously shielding Hermione from his former classmate.

"I swear to Salazar, Zabini; you better start talking because the past year has been a living hell thinking I've been going crazy." The words were laced with malice, and Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. She watched as Blaise waved his freehand flippantly, once again gesturing between her and Draco.

"You're not crazy, mate— _neither_ of you are. That's what I'm here for, to put everything back the way it's supposed to be."

Confusion clouded her face, and when Draco peered over his shoulder see her reaction, she merely shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in response. She caught the subtle nod of his head before he returned his attentions to Blaise, and felt a sort of warmth within her chest knowing that Draco appeared to be protecting her in a way. As strange as it was, she stepped closer to the blonde, taking comfort in their shared predicament. Whatever Blaise was going on about, at least she didn't have to deal with it by herself anymore.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to reverse to memory charm on Draco. Then, this is all going to make a lot more sense." Exhaling, Blaise stepped forward, his wand pointed at Draco's forehead. Immediately, Draco went on the defense, panic making his eyes go wide and his mouth open with a defensive spell on the tip of his tongue. Clearly ready for such a reaction, Blaise ducked just in time and shot the counter spell to _Obliviate_ at Draco, hitting him right in the temple.

Hermione shrieked as Draco tumbled onto the ground, his hands pressed flat against the sides of his head. Throwing herself into the damp ground next to him, she rolled him onto his back, frantically trying to make sure he was alright. It was like being in battle all over again—spells flying, people writhing on the ground, and panic surging through her veins making her feel like she couldn't catch her breath. Her hands flailed about, trying to pry Draco's off from his head so she could assess the damage and try to repair whatever injury Blaise inflicted upon him. Strangely enough, Draco calmed on his own, those hands falling away from his face so slowly she was unsure of what to do next.

She watched with fascination as Draco's eyes opened and his face turned to stare into her own. His face softened as he examined her, his hand coming up to gently cup her cheek. Horrified, Hermine realized her face was soaked with her tears and that she was sobbing Draco's name over and over again, and yet; she had no idea why she felt so scared and upset that there might have been something wrong. As he continued to hold her face, she found nothing wrong with Draco at all, and sweet relief flooded her then. Turning her attentions back to the way Draco was staring at her, she was started when a strangled sob escaped his mouth. He closed his eyes, swallowing roughly before opening them again.

"Hermione?"

The way he spoke her name struck a familiar cord with her, but she had no idea why. As fear settled in once more, Hermione jumped to her feet and backed away, the edge of her shoes sinking into the soft mud from the lake. He followed after her, wiping his own tears hastily from his cheeks. She was shaking from head to foot from a combination of panic and uncertainty, her wand once again raised in front of her.

"Why are you calling me that? What did he do to you!?" Glancing around, she noticed that at some point Blaise had disappeared, either into the castle or elsewhere. Draco's wand was still lying on the grass behind him, so she knew she was safe for now, but he was stalking ever closer.

"Please, Hermione—listen to me. He returned my memories. You have to let me do the same for you." Draco didn't stop until his chest was against her wand, the tip digging into the grey jacket he wore. "Come on…aren't you the least bit curious as to why you and I ended up here at the same time?"

Her eyes darted down briefly to where her wand connected with his chest before returning to his face. He was absolutely right, of course. There was nothing she wanted more in this moment than to discover the true reason behind what was happening. Why was Draco suddenly looking at her as if she was his entire world? What did Blaise have to do with all of this? Lowering her wand, she decided that, with any luck, if Draco planned to hurt her, someone from the castle would hear her screams. Perhaps whatever Draco had in store was preferable to the madness she'd suffered the past three hundred and sixty-five excruciating days. Nodding, she met his eyes, giving silent permission for him supposedly to return missing memories in her mind.

Closing her eyes, Hermione awaited her fate, whatever that may be. There was a soft rustling as Draco retrieved his wand, and then his hand was there, warm on her shoulder. "Hold still now," he whispered softly, like that of a lover, as the tip of a wand touched upon her temple. Surprisingly herself, Hermione relaxed into his touch and managed not to flinch away from the object. She channeled her inner Gryffindor courage, praying to Godric that nothing would bring her harm. Despite that, somewhere, deep down, she knew there was no real need to be afraid of Draco. She felt Draco exhale, his breath cool and minty as it ghosted across her face.

Without warning, he muttered the counter-curse she'd heard Blaise yell earlier, and then there was a rushing, searing pain in her mind. She stumbled and fell to her knees as a rush of memories cascaded through her mind. A cacophony of emotions flooded her senses as everything she and Draco shared repaired and replayed over and over behind her closed eyes. As quickly as the sensation began, it ended, leaving her a breathless sobbing mess in Draco's arms. Somehow he'd managed to catch her as she fell, pulling her to his chest. His face was just as wet as hers as tears flowed relentlessly down their cheeks.

"Draco…," she breathed, unsure what to do next.

"Hermione, did it work? Do you remember?" Unable to do anything but stare at the blonde, she allowed him to help her back to her feet, their hands interlocked. Her heart was full to bursting with a feeling she'd all but forgotten, but looking into Draco's blue eyes; she was realizing it had never left. It was just hidden.

"Yes. Yes, Draco, I remember everything. At least, I think I do."

"I love you, Hermione. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before…, but I was just so afraid we'd never get this chance. I understand if you don't feel the same anymore—if maybe you've found someone else, but I needed you to know how I felt."

"Draco, I—," Hermione began, but cut herself off, unsure where to go. An entire year passed by—an entire year full of night terrors, friend's funerals, and so much more. The silence continued until Draco's ragged voice broke through her fragmented thoughts.

"Don't you remember? The reason you loved me?"

Staring up into his apprehensive face, Hermione suddenly remembered exactly why she'd fallen in love with this man. _He made her forget_. When she was with Draco, all the horrible bits and pieces of the war faded away until nothing remained. When she was with Draco, she was whole. She was happy. She was loved. As long she had Draco, she would be able to battle her nightmares, and anything else that came along. Stepping up to him, she placed a hand on his cheek, a smile sliding onto her lips.

"Of course I do, Draco. I love you, too." Sliding up onto the tips of her toes, Hermione grasped his shoulders and moved so their lips were mere breaths away. "Now, _make me forget_."


End file.
